If I Could Change Everything
by jaybones
Summary: AU: That's the story of how Jane and Maura met at high school prior to working together. And that's all I can say without spoiling the whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

_Another AU. I know, I know. But what can I say? That's how my mind is working right now… While writing ANB (A New Beginning) I was surprised to find myself thinking of this one._

_No prostitutes here. _

_That's the story of how Jane and Maura met at high school prior to working together._

_And that's all I can say without spoiling the whole thing._

_Stay with me, this is going to be good, promise!_

**A/N: If you're new here, I must warn you: English isn't my first language. That said, you must remember you'll probably find mistakes here and I'd love if you could point me them so I can correct it and learn a bit more. If you're not rude about it I'll be really grateful with your help. **

**Now, if you don't like AUs please, feel free to keep your opinions to yourself. :) You really don't need to come here just to write "I hate AUs, go to hell"! Seriously, I'll not miss your comment, thanks.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jane, for god's sake, child, you'll be late for class again!" Jane could hear her mother screaming from downstairs. Trying to put her jeans while brushing her teeth and shoving her material into her backpack was absolutely not working so she finished with brushing her teeth before closing her jeans and grabbing her backpack running downstairs.

"Jane, stop running, this is not a football field, girl!" Angela shouted from the kitchen. "Ma, stop screaming, I'm here" Jane said entering the kitchen while trying to put her hair into the rubber band to make a ponytail. "Where's Frankie and Tommy? We gotta leave now" she asked her mother biting an apple while she waited for her to finish putting their lunches into the brown bags.

"I'll drive today!" Frankie said when he appeared at the doorway. "No way, brother, you lost HORSE yesterday, eight times, I'll drive!" Frankie snored and pulled at her ponytail. "Frankie, behave. Where is Tommy? TOMMY?" Angela shouted again. "Please, Ma, you're going to make us deaf, woman!" Frankie said walking away from the kitchen with his lunch bag in hand. Tommy appeared with his hair dripping wet and each feet with a different sock color. Before Angela could start screaming, Jane grabbed both their lunch bags and pushed Tommy away toward the front door.

"Jane, your father said he'll need the car at four, he has to install the new pipes at Ms. Thompson house" her mother said from the front door while she watched Jane starting the car. "Ok, Ma. Be here by four" Jane said leaving the driveway. "Love you,

guys. Have a nice first day of class!" Angela waved as Jane drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After they left Tommy at his school, Frankie and Jane arrived at their school, walking to the entrance, Jane was rummaging her backpack for her class schedule.

"I have calculus with Ms. Coolidge first and then Biology with Mr Menkens." Frankie said just as they reached the hallway inside the building. "Stay away from the first row in calculus, Ms. Coolidge gets excited and spits. Mr Menkens talks a lot, so take notes of everything he says…" she said still looking at her backpack "Shit. I don't remember if I have world history or chemistry first… Where the hell is my schedule?"

She was about to throw everything that was inside her bag on the floor when Jane remembered her mother gave her the schedule when she was on the phone with Frost and she ended up tearing it apart when they start talking about baseball. "Damn, Frankie, you go ahead, I'll have to go ask Ms Perez to print it again for me!" she said before making her way to the stairs, climbing to steps at time she was almost running until she reached the office.

When she reachead the door she saw a girl standing at the balcony already talking to Ms Perez. "But I already took Chemistry 3 and Native Language 4 last year, Ms. Perez" the girl said holding a bunch of papers in her hands. The girl was wearing black Levi's jeans that were tight in all the right places, Jane thought, she had a purple blouse and her hair was blonde reaching her back in soft waves, there was a navy blue backpack resting against her left leg, and she had white ballet flats on her feet.

"Ok, Maura, look, what I can do today is place you in World History and Advanced Chemistry, but you'll have to come back after class to talk to Mr Granson, he's the principal and he can find a way to readjust it to you, ok, honey?" the girl looked at her like she was going to say something. "Hey Jane. Come here. Missed me?" Ms Perez asked smiling when she spot Jane at the door. She was a big woman, around her fifties, with a curly black hair around her round face, her eyes were small but very warm and kind.

"Hi, Ms Perez, yeah did!" she told the woman as she walk to the balcony. "Yes, I did!" the blonde girl who was talking earlier said. "Excuse me?" Jane asked turning to face the girl who was looking at the papers in her hand. The girl seemed to be nervous before she said "You said 'yeah did' while answering to Ms Perez question, I just wanted to correct you, the proper answer would be 'Yes, I did'… I am sorry, forget… I didn't mean to intrude your conversation" the girl said before looking up.

Jesus pinch my ass. Jane thought as she looked at the girl. She is gorgeous. "Oh, Maura! Don't waste your time with Jane, she'll never learn…" Ms Perez said giggling. Jane waved her hand at the woman "I take your name is Maura, right?" Jane asked. "Yes, and you're Jane!" the girl stated. "Yep, the one and only" Jane said smiling causing Maura to look up again. She was half a head taller than Maura, so the girl had to slightly tilt her head back to look at her.

"Well girls, time to go to class." Ms Perez broke off the moment. "Jane. I take you are here because you lost your scheduele… again, right?" she asked handing Jane a yellow paper, which Jane knew had what she wanted. The brunette cleared her throat before grabbing it. "Thanks, Regina. What would I do without?" she blinked to the woman before reaching forward and soundly kissing the woman cheek. Ms Perez blushed "Jane, would you please show Maura around? You both have World History in…" she looked at the watch in the wall behind the two girls "two minutes, so you'd better go" she said waving her hands in a 'shoo' motion.

Jane adjusted her backpack in one shoulder before picking Maura's at the floor. "Let's go, Maur" she said walking away.

xxxxx

"You don't need to do this, Jane. I'll be okay." Maura said almost running behind Jane. The taller girl had long legs, it was hard to follow her pace. "No big deal, Maur. Keep walking" she said it again, she called her 'Maur' again. "Humm… Jane, is Maura!" she told the other girl. "What?" Jane said looking back without pausing. "My name, is Maura. Not Maur…" she informed the brunette.

Jane laughed, really, she laughed. "I know, sweetheart, Maur is your new nickname!" Maura could feel herself blushing. She never had a nickname, to say the truth, at her last school, no one even bothered to learn her name, they always called her Isles or Nerd.

She was ready to thank Jane when they stopped and taller girl gave back her bag. "Here we are, Maur! Let the games begin" Jane smiled at her before going to the classroom and sitting on a chair next to the window, behind an African American boy with golden eyes. Maura walked and Jane pointed to the chair in front of the boy for her to sit.

Maura was taking her notebook out of her backpack when she heard Jane. "Hey Maur!" Maura turned around in her chair. "That's Barry Frost. You can call him Frost!" she pointed to the boy in front of her who smiled at Maura. "Frost, this is Maura!" Jane said. "Nice to meet you, Maura!" Frost said still smiling. "Nice to meet you too, Frost." Maura said smiling back. The teacher appeared at the classroom at that moment and Maura adjust herself at her chair.

Well, this is a nice start. The morning had barely begun and she already had two potential friends. More than all the friends she had in her life together, which was none.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you and Jane dating?" Maura asked unable to hold her thoughts to herself, making Frost choke on his water bottle. "What?" he asked cleaning his face with the back of his hand. Maura blushed, looking down. "Sorry, Maura. It just came out of nowhere, you know?" he told her as they turned towards the stairs. "But no. We are not dating…" he said and Maura couldn't help but notice a touch of sadness in his voice.

"We're here." Frost announced after they walked in silence for almost a minute. They sat just when their teacher arrived.

Xxxxxxxx

"Frankie, can you please stop being an ass and listen to me? Ma will kill you if she ever finds out you left baseball to arts to go after a girl who doesn't even know your name!" Jane was poking this boy in the chest as she spoke. "Frankie, you know Ma and Pop can't afford sending us to college. If you ever want to go, you'll have to get a scholarship and in order to do that, your dumbass, you got to ACTUALLY PLAY ANY SPORT!" she was screaming now and pushing him with both hands.

"Jane, calm down" Frost arrived in time to prevent Jane from punching the boy. Frost grabbed one of Jane's hands and pulled her away. When Jane turned, Maura could see her face red, her lips were pressed together firmly and she was breathing fast. Maura was wondering if she should leave and let them talk when Frost walked in her direction with Jane behind him.

"Maura, can you take Jane outside while I go talk to Frankie? I'll meet you there" Frost asked already going back to the boy frozen against the wall. "Sure" Maura said. "Come on, Maura" Jane grabbed her hand and almost dragged her outside.

Maura was in a situation where she had no idea what to do. Should she hold Jane? Should she talk about what happened? Should she try to make some small talk? But thankfully Jane decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry you had to watch that" Jane let her bag fall to the grass before she sat with her back against a tree. Maura watched Jane hug her legs and rest her forehead against her knees. She placed her bag on the grass and sat beside Jane. "He's my brother, you know?" Jane looked at her face in time to see her surprised face. The brunette gave her a little smile "I know, hard to believe right? I mean, I'm handsome and he's just plain ok" she laughed as she poked Maura with her elbow.

Maura realized she hadn't said a word since Frost had asked her to take Jane outside. She looked at the tall girl's eyes. "Did he really left baseball for arts?" she asked. Jane looked back at her "Yeah… He says he's in love with this girl for about two years, but I swear to you, Maur, I never thought he could be so stupid, you know? He's really good at baseball. Like, he could get a scholarship kinda good…" She sighed.

Maura reached and grabbed one of Jane's hands, squeezed and let it go but Jane kept holding it, placing her head against both of their hands. "And you know what the worst part is?" Maura shook her head. "The girl doesn't even know his name. And they have been studying together for almost six years now…" She let go of Maura hand before lying down on the grass, using Maura's backpack as a pillow. "I mean, if you're going to do something this crazy, you should do for anyone worth your efforts, you know? If you are going to screw your life big time, make sure it is for someone who will make it all worth it…" Jane said looking at the sky.

Maura had no idea what to answer, so she just kept looking at Jane. She had a phenomenal structure, she noticed: her legs looked nice inside her destroyed jeans, she was very proportional to her height, her breasts were smaller than Maura's, but they were a nice fit to her slim torso. When Maura's journey through Jane's body finished at the brunnete's face and eyes, she found Jane looking at her with her brows together in confusion.

"Wh—"

"I—"

They both said together.

Frost came running in their direction and let himself fall at Jane's side, with his hands behind his back.

Maura looked away from Jane's stare and started picking at the grass beneath her.

"Talk" She heard Jane saying.

"After you left, Frankie started to cry, big time. Everyone watching…"

"Damn…" Jane cursed and grabbed a handful of grass, ripping it off.

"No, listen. So, he was there crying and I was trying to talk some sense into him when Regina walked by" Frost looked at Maura "Regina is the girl he's obsessed with" he pointed before going back. "Frankie called her, like really, he called her, she looked at him with that bitchy look of confusion before turning and walking away"

Jane sat and crossed her legs, indian style, facing Frost. "As always" she pointed out.

"Yeah, but Frankie called her again." Frost said before sitting down and reaching for his food inside his bag. "And when she turned, Frankie asked her if she knew who he was"

"No shit?" Jane said as she reached for her own bag of food, reminding Maura she had to eat, she didn't brought anything from home.

"Shit" Frost said taking a huge bite of his sandwich. "And the girl replied 'why should I?' and walked away again"

Jane opened her bag and looked inside, she took out a sandwich and a salad, and turning to Maura she placed the salad, a fork and some salad dressing in front of the blonde. "Damn, Frost, tell me already what he did…" She told him shoving almost half of her sandwich inside her mouth.

Maura was speechless, she was about to turn down the salad when her stomach made a loud noise and Frost and Jane looked at her. "Sorry" she gave them a little smile. Frost shoved his hand inside her bag and took an orange out, placing it in a paper napkin in front of Maura. They were acting like doing this was no big deal, but Maura was holding back tears. No one had ever done anything like that to her.

She started putting the dress in the salad as Frost kept talking "Frankie stopped crying immediately, he was pissed, Jane. Big time. Before I could say anything, he shoved all his things inside his locker and walked away. I ran behind him and asked what he was going to do" Frost stopped just a second to take a gulp on his soda before passing it to Jane "he looked at me and said 'To fix the shit I was about to do with my life' and I let him go" Frost smiled, Jane smiled and Maura couldn't help but smile too. "About damn time" Jane cheered.

They finished eating in silence. Maura was finishing the orange when Jane spoke.

"Ok, we have to celebrate this. Ice cream after school?" Jane asked looking at them with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm on!" Frost answered getting up and placing their garbage inside his now empty lunch bag.

"Maura?" Jane asked getting up also, she offered her hand to help Maura on her feet.

"Humm… I have homework to do and…" She started to say

"No Maura! We can start at the World Story project together, we have to do it as a group anyway…" Frost said while he turned his back to Jane and the brunette started to clean the grass that had tucked at his clothes.

"Ok" She said. It was a new experience, she should try it. She smiled.

"I have to return the car to Pop, he'll need it this afternoon." Jane said as they started to walk back to the building.

"Maybe we can go with you and take the train there from your house. What do you think, Maura?" Frost asked her.

"I have my car with me. I drove to school this morning. I can drive us."

They both stopped and stared at Maura. "You have your own car?" Frost asked and she nodded, blushing. "This is freaking awesome, Maura" he placed her arm around her shoulder as they continue to walk. Jane slapped his arm and placed her arm instead. "I saw her first, Frost. Get out!" Frost laughed. "You choose really well this time, Janie" he gave her a light punch in the stomach.

Jane ignored him as she bent down to talk close to Maura's ear "So Maur, tell me about this car of yours…" Maura felt the hairs at the base of her neck standing up as Jane hoarse voice registered in her brain. As they reached the hallway where their lockers were, the bell rang announcing the end of lunch time.

"Shit. Frost, can you ride with Maura and meet me in my place? You have to talk with Mr Granson after class, right Maura?" Jane asked slamming her locker door shut and running to the end of the hall.

"No problem I'll wait for Maura and we'll meet you there. See you later, Jane"

Jane stopped, ran back to them and kissed Maura on the cheek,

"Yeah, see you in a couple of hours. Bye Maura" she said before turning back and running again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I am really happy with your feedback for this story!_

_Hope you like this chapter also!_

_Please, if you do like, leave me a review! :D_

_(You all know, if you find mistakes please, tell me so I can fix!)_

_Have an excellent week!_

_Jay_


End file.
